Gone With The Wynd
by RobP96
Summary: It's the 20th Hunger Games, and Wynd from District 9 has been reaped. The arena reminds him of the grain fields that he used to work in, will that be his demise or his savior?


**Gone with the Wynd**

As the plates rose to the vast countryside that would be the 20th arena, Wynd opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, being from District 9, he spent his days working in the vast grain fields, surrounded by rolling green hills similar to these. When the gong rung; Wynd grabbed an axe lying a few feet away, and a small black bag that could fit around his wrist. Despite the small pickings, he was happy enough to get a weapon, and ran towards a shimmering pale area in the distance. Three hours later, Wynd finally stopped; he had just reached the outskirts of a field of corn, and pushed into the depths, offering him both food and shelter. After sitting on the soft ground, he put down his axe and opened his pack, inside was a knife and a small piece of flint, to be used to create a fire that would alert his hunters to his position. An hour and a half later, as the sun began to hide behind the high hills, the cannons began. 9 shots echoed throughout the arena, with the female tribute from his district shining high in the sky.

After a night of restless sleep, Wynd was woken by a rusting noise nearby, followed swiftly by a rough voice. Trying to put a face to it, he remembered that it was the boy from District 6. Wynd was gripping his axe, ready to strike when he heard a blood curdling scream. The boy wasn't hunting him, but a poor girl who had got in his way. Sneaking towards the noise, he spotted the boy a few meters away, and raised his axe. The boy heard the whistle as the axe struck, and turned around just in time to avoid an axe in the head, instead taking it in his shoulder, neatly removing his arm. In the confusion, Wynd managed to sink his axe into his original target, and the boy fell; one armed, with an axe buried deep into the back of his head. Gasping slightly, Wynd recalled how he gained his 7 in training by removing all the body parts from a target in about 15 seconds with an axe. Removing his axe from the boy's head, he swiftly ran to the nearest tree and hacked off a small branch, before returning to his field.

When the sun had fully risen, Wynd stood at the edge of his field, a razor sharp boomerang in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he threw his hand made weapon with might, and sent it whizzing through the field, slicing the top off the corn that had hidden him, before returning back to his outstretched hand. Back in the grain fields of District 9, he used this method to harvest the grain without damaging the roots, so they could be re-used next harvest. Gathering up the corn that he had removed with his razor boomerang, he stepped to the edge, and using his axe and the piece of flint that he had in his pack, set the whole field on fire. Smiling, he ran to the woods from which he had made his boomerang, and scaled a decent tree to provide over-watch to the blaze that would attract most of the competition. As the fire belched smoke into the air, Wynd's plan worked perfectly, as 10 minutes later, the lone male from 2 appeared, and promptly had his stomach ripped open by the edge of the boomerang that was returning to Wynd's hand. The rest of the career pack came onto the scene, and promptly turned on each other, believing that this had been a trap set up by District 1 and his missing, but alive, partner. Their fight was swift but brutal, as the boy from 1's spear tore its way through the girl from 4's chest, before the boy from 4 charged him, shoving him into the fire and leaving him to perish. The cannons blasted for all 4 career tributes, as Wynd's boomerang had just lodged itself in the boy from 4's throat. Sprinting, Wynd grabbed the boomerang before the Game Makers removed the bodies.

At the start of the third day, there were only 9 tributes left, a record which would remain unbroken until the third Quarter Quell. By the fifth, it was all over. After taking out all of the Careers, Wynd spend the next few days hunting down those who survived, and promptly changing that, with the use of his razor sharp boomerang. He was incredibly popular in the Capitol for both his ingenuity and his deadliness, and remained so until his death 50 years later.


End file.
